Saída
by Alexis Hoshi
Summary: Frente á uma provação, Peter relembra sua trajetória até sua única saída.


**Saída**

Amostrado, olhos castanhos esverdeados, cabelos pretos. Arrogante, olhos azuis acinzentados, cabelos negros. Inteligente, olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos. Prestativo, olhos castanhos, cabelos castanho claro.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter.

Marauders.

Alguns dizem que quando se recebe a carta de Hogwarts é um fato que muda completamente sua vida. Outros não dão tanta importância assim. Eu concordo com a primeira opinião. Aquele simples pedaço de pergaminho tem o poder de transformar tudo em você, seu jeito, sua personalidade, suas vontades.

Depois da felicidade de finalmente poder ir para Hogwarts, os momentos que trazem tanta satisfação assim são aqueles que se passam lá dentro.

E lá, eu conheci as três melhores pessoas que eu poderia conhecer. Ao lado deles que eu ri, chorei, brinquei, conversei, vivi. Junto com eles desenvolvemos brincadeiras, exploramos o castelo e suas passagens, nos tornamos animagos, entramos na Ordem. Junto com eles eu vivi minha vida, do melhor jeito que ela poderia ser.

Porém, nessa realidade, eu sempre fui o menor, mais fraco, menos potente. Sempre era o último em tudo, o menos inteligente, o que tinha mais problemas em realizar feitiços. Com o passar de alguns anos Sirius começou a caçoar de mim, justamente pelo fato de eu tentar parecer um pouco mais útil naquele grupo.

Elogiava cada ato deles, na esperança de que notassem mais minha presença, e hoje cá estou eu, separado de meus três amigos como um filho é separado da mãe. Eu sempre me lembrarei de nosso quarteto com todas as minhas forças, e me lembrarei do enorme esforço que todos eles fizeram para que eu fosse bem sucedido em tudo que escolhesse fazer.

Voltei de meus devaneios no momento em que soaram pelo corredor escuro e sombrio os passos do homem.

- Entre. – Foi somente o que ele disse.

Girei a maçaneta da porta lenta e receosamente e entrei no amplo aposento, a cabeça baixa.

- Lhe trouxe informações, Milorde. – Pronunciei em um murmúrio seco e engastado.

- Muito bom. Prossiga, Wormtail. – A voz fria e aterrorizante soou pela sala como se um vento forte soprasse e retesasse meus músculos em um alerta para não prosseguir.

- Os Potter estão escondidos pelo feitiço Fidelius. – Disse, sem nenhuma coragem para continuar, mas sabendo que se não o fizesse acabaria morto.

- Isso não me parece uma notícia muito boa. – Comentou o Lorde investigativo.

Respirei fundo duas vezes e balbuciei uma complementação para a frase.

- E eu sou o fiel do segredo.

De repente, o mestre que sempre se movia lenta e graciosamente, fez um brusco movimento com a cabeça, levantando-a de súbito e focalizando os olhos injetados no servo.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Peter olhou realmente para os olhos do mestre. Seus olhos eram de uma cor vermelha vibrante, faiscantes á percepção da nova informação. Pareciam felizes superficialmente, mas somente uma pessoa com o caráter de Peter, uma pessoa que tivesse sofrido tanto quanto ele sofreu, conseguiria identificar por trás da máscara satisfeita uma sombra permanente da dor.

Dor do Lorde, dor que sofrera para chegar aonde chegou. As traições, lutas, vergonhas, preconceito.

Tudo aquilo que Peter tinha certeza de que aconteceria com ele, o sentimento nostálgico de ser excluído, a revolta pelos maus tratos passados, tudo o que aconteceu com o Lorde aconteceria com Peter, se ele não tivesse James, Sirius e Remus ao seu lado. Sempre.

Naquele momento, desejou mais do que tudo que o Lorde houvesse tido amigos quando crescera. Que tivesse conhecido pessoas como os três outros Marauders, que o ajudassem sempre e o mantessem no caminho certo.

Desejou que não tivesse escolhido essa vida para si próprio. Que houvesse outra saída. Que continuasse ao lado dos Marauders e nunca tivesse aceitado aquela proposta tanto tampo atrás por puro amedrontamento. E assim talvez, o mundo pudesse ser um lugar melhor.

A voz do Lorde o despertou para a realidade.

- Onde estão, Wormtail?

Não. Não havia outra saída. Infelizmente.

**.Fim.**


End file.
